


The New Arrivals

by phantomchajo



Series: SilverHawks: Beta-Verse [3]
Category: SilverHawks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been 6 months and the rest of Beta starts to make appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> The original story came from a multi-author message board so please ignore the constant writing style change.

The New Arrivals

  

‘6 months. Gotta be a record for me,’ she thought to herself as she trekked across the massive campus grounds. ‘6 months, 4 instructors, a hand full of classes, as much time in the flight sims as possible, and 3 tracking devices later… and I’m still here. Damn him for being stubborn old goat.’ She had arrived at her destination and found that the person she was told to retrieve was not there. She looked all over the area and couldn’t find a trace of the fellow. With an annoyed growl she pulled her sunglasses up so they rested on her head and tracked down someone that worked in the area. “Hey, you seen a fellow about yea tall, green skin,” glancing at the crumpled paper in hand, “yellow eyes and as bald as a baby’s butt around here anywhere?”

 The person was a Naval Ensign that had been assigned to the Academy a few months ago. Turning to look at who was speaking to him, his eyes roamed over the woman a moment. ‘Air Force… Pilot…..’ He spotted her rank tab, ‘Captain….and a SilverHawk Academy Cadet’ He saluted her. “Ma’am? Not for some time Captain…. Wolfst-..!!” his eyes got big at her name badge, completion going pale. “W-w-wolfst-st-storm??!!??” The stories of this rather infamous person had circulated around campus and added to then re-circulated again.

 Zan curled her lip back in a snarl-like sneer. ‘God, he’s older than me but acts like he’s just meet his worst nightmare.’ She blew out a snort before replying. “Yes, that is my name. Wolfstorm. You got a problem with that?”

 “n-n-no ma’am!” The Ensign replied quickly, beads of sweet forming on his brow.

 “SO was he here or not?”

 “Y-y-yyes Ma’am! He was. He left several hours ago, didn’t specify where he was going,” the Ensign pointed in the direction the fellow had left.

 She growled softly under her breath as she let out a sign then gave the Ensign a tight lipped not to happy looking smile and patted him on the cheek. “Thanks,” was all she said as she turned and left in search of the person she was suppose to meet. A soft thud of a body hitting the floor gave her pause long enough to look over her shoulder. Rolling her eyes she continued on in her mission.

 After spening 15 minutes staring at a useless campus map, Keedra decided to try to locate the Wolfstorm person that was supposed to be guiding him.  He didn’t have to look far because he heard an annoyed human female voice calling him.

 "Hey you!  Jolly Grean Giant!  Your name Fasir?"

 Keeedra slowly looked up and saw the manifestation of his earlier precog vision standing before him looking none too pleased.

 "Uh...yes, that is me.  Are you...Wolfstorm?"

 

* * *

 

They said it was nearly impossible to tell the body was human. Then the DNA results came back--- it was Rei.

 Even thought it had been in letter form Midori could hear he uncle\'s voice. She still found herself asking why she wasn’t fighting the bad crowd on Earth. The best answer was Midori wanted to do the most good. Limbo Galaxy needed people like her, so here she was... Looking over her classes and campus map.

 ‘They should try color coding this thing.’

 Taking a look away from the papers showed her that most of the people at the academy towered over Midori. One particularly tall person stood out--he was a Martian. She knew that the natives of Mars were allied with Earth, but didn’t know they send someone for the Silverhawk program. He was talking to a woman who did look to happy to see him. Midori shrugged and turned her attentions back to the map.

 

* * *

 

 'Rawlings tossed a folder across the desk to his assistant.  “Have a look at this one.”

 The colonel, a career man by the name of Dixon, flipped it open, passing a cursory glance over the photo before going on to read the details.  “Air Force, ROTC, good marks.   Bachelors in administration.  Not bad.  Where are you looking to put her?”

 “I’m breaking her in on Wolfstorm,” Rawlings said.

 “‘Break’ is the operative word.  You want to wash her out or something?  She looks to be a good candidate.”

 “It’s not a permanent assignment.  I figure if she lasts a week with that walking disaster, she can take anything they throw at her in Limbo.”

 Dixon snorted.  “Shock therapy, huh?  Gonna warn her first?”

 “No.  What would be the point?” Rawlings asked.  “If I told her just the basics, I’d be lying, and if I told her everything, she’d never believe me. Nah.  She’ll sink or swim on her own.”

 Dixon nodded in thoughtful agreement.  “You’re going to have to do something permanent about Wolfstorm eventually.  She’s dangerous.”

 “She also represents a damned big investment on our part.  We’d be foolish not to try and recoup at least some of it before throwing in the towel,” Rawlings rationalized.

 “That’s true,” Dixon allowed, “but I don’t think her purpose was to break in new SilverHawks candidates.”

 “Her purpose is dead,” Rawlings snorted.  “She was just too stubborn to die with it.”  He activated the intercom.  “Master Sergeant, send in Lieutenant Buchanan please.”

 There was a crisp “Yes, sir,” and the intercom clicked off.  A moment later, there was a tap at the door.

 “Enter,” Rawlings barked.

 The door opened, and the lieutenant came in.  She was about average height with a light build, brown eyes, and dark hair that swung perhaps an inch below her chin.  Her cover was tucked carefully under one arm, and she crossed the room quickly, stopping in front of the wide desk.  “Lieutenant Buchanan reporting as ordered, sir,” she snapped, saluting crisply.

 Rawlings returned it, then gestured to Dixon.  “My executive officer, Colonel Dixon.”

 They exchanged salutes as well, and Rawlings gestured to an unoccupied chair.  “Have a seat Lieutenant.”  He picked up the file that Dixon had set down and flipped it open.  “Second Lieutenant Aurora Buchanan.  Graduate of Montana State University.  Majored in Administration, with a minor in Computer Science.  Joined AFROTC your freshman year, took the Professional Officers Course.  Good but not excellent high school grades.  Found yourself at college?”

 “Yes, sir.  I saw the cadets drilling at Orientation and something just went off in my head.  I knew it was where I belonged.”

 Rawlings looked her over, comparing her to the image presented in her file.  She sat at attention on the edge of the chair, shoulders down, head up, eyes alert, ready to take on anything.  “All right, Lieutenant.  For the next academic year, you will be temporarily reduced in rank to cadet.  We’ll put you through a series of lecture and practical courses, and if you pass the exams, you’ll graduate with a promotion to First Lieutenant, and we’ll see about hooking you up with an initial placement with a team.  Sound good?”

 “Yes, sir.  It sounds very good.  Thank you, sir.”

 Rawlings made a notation in her file.  “All right.  The sergeant out at the desk will have your dorm assignment and class schedule in a few minutes.  Good luck, Cadet.  Dismissed.”

 She stood and saluted again. “Thank you, sir.”  With another salute to Dixon, she turned and left.

 “You’re tapping her to lead the next team, out of 200,000 recruits?”  Dixon shook his head.  “Wolfstorm is going to eat her for lunch.”

 “We’ll have to wait and see, Colonel.  We’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

* * *

 

She crossed her arms and snorted slightly. "That’s my name. Got a problem with it?”

 "Uh... no..?" he replied unsure of what else to say.

 "Good. Come on then. You missed Admin by a mile and late to boot." Turning on her heel, she stalked (No other way to term the way she walked) off in the direction of Admissions. Muttering. "6 freaking months at this damned base and the old goat has yet to make a move on getting rid of me.... grrrrr......"

 Keedra followed quietly for a few feet before he gained the courage to speak again. "I apologize for being late and getting lost.  This is a totally new environment for me.  My first time on planet Earth, you see..."

 His voice trailed off when he realized the human wasn’t paying much attention to him.  They finally stopped on a walk way.  As they stood in silence for a few minutes’, a transport vehicle came to a stop in front of them.

 "Get on," the human barked without even turning her head.

 Keedra hung his head slightly and got on after her.  It was his first time on the planet and he’d already offended at least one human.  He hoped his day wouldn’t get any worse.

 'She slouched in the seat of the transport, on booted foot resting on the back of the seat in front of her. Arms crossed and glaring at nothing in general as she chewed on her bottom lip. Yeah, she was a bit harsh on Greenie back there but it was just the way she was. Since she had been found wondering in the desert several years previous, it was like everything that happened before that was just... meaningless. As meaningless as her time is now. Why bother striving to be the best at something when all it causes is more problems than rewards.

 Blinking she realized they had reached their destination. The Admissions Building. Uncurling from the seat she got out. "Come on before the Admin officers decide it’s time to cut out early and go home for the weekend. If that happens then you are screwed ‘cause you won't be getting your room assignment or class schedules.”

 Keedra was quick to follow.  He didn't want to anger the human any further.  From the look on her face it seemed that she was liable to bite his head off.

 "Lead the way and I shall follow," Keedra replied simply.  He figured the less he said the smoother things would go.

 

* * *

 

Aurora stood nervously in the outer office, trying to keep out of the way of the various soldiers moving crisply in and out of offices.

 "Lieutenant Buchanan!"

 She turned to see the Master Sergeant waving her over.  Neatly stepping around an airman carrying yet another stack of files, she approached the desk.

 "Didn't you hear me calling you, Lieutenant?"

 "No, Master Sergeant.  I'm sorry.  I didn't.  The General said I would be temporarily reassigned as a cadet..."

 "That's just for the officers to worry about.  As far as enlisted and pay grade goes, you're still a Second Lieutenant.  Don\'t let the worker bees push you around, got it?"

 "Yes, Master Sergeant.  I understand."

 "Good.  Here's your paperwork to start off." He began piling folders into her hands. "Your dorm assignment, class schedules, the activities you've been registered for, according to your interest-matching survey, and your first assignment."

 "Assignment?  Master Sergeant, I just got here, I don't really know the base.  How can I have an assignment already?"

 "Relax, Lieutenant.  It's just something quick, to see how you manage.  Think of it as one last turn around the block with training wheels." The Master Sergeant glanced from side to side, as if looking for eavesdroppers. "You ever babysit, Lieutenant?"

 Aurora looked confused. "Um, yeah.  When I wanted a little spare cash in high school. Sure."

 "No problem, then.  You can use that small conference room over there to get familiar with the file and meet the subject. Good luck, Lieutenant."  He offered her a salute which she returned reflexively, then she made her way to the conference room, gratified to find it empty.  Sitting down at the table, she got to work.

 'She opened the door to Admissions and walked in. Those officers and cadets that were there all stopped what they were doing to stare a moment. Everyone found some type excuse to look elsewhere, or be busy with something. She scowled silently and waited for the Martian to catch up to her. "If you have your papers, grab a number and stand in line."

 'Keedra sighed and took his seat.  From the line he could tell he had a long wait.  He decided to go into his meditation state until his turn came.

 "I hope my stay here gets a lot more interesting than this soon," he thought to himself.  "Now that human was kind of interesting. A little scary but interesting." Keedra secretly hoped he would cross paths with her again soon.  His brother had told him that humans were unpredictable and often guided by their passions and emotions. This Wolfstorm would make an interesting case to observe.....

 

* * *

 

As she was about to turn around and leave the Master Sergeant Stopped Wolfstorm at the door. "Report to the small conference room over there, Captain Wolfstorm."

 She snorted and Stared at the Master Sergeant. "Why should I?"

 He rolled his eyes slightly. "Just do it Wolfstorm."

 "Fine, whatever," She growled out and turned towards the room. "You’re on your own from here Greenie." She then vanished into the small conference room.

 Aurora regarded her reluctant charge. "They tell me you're dangerous," she began, studying the sprawled form, feet propped on the table, in front of her. "Are they right?"

 "Depends."

 "Mmmm. According to the paperwork they gave me, I have an armed guard at my disposal to 'assist' me in escorting you. I don't intend to call on them unless you make it necessary."

 Zan smirked. "Oh really?  They must be getting desperate then if they offer armed guards to help watch me."

 "It's an option at this point,” Aurora pointed out, “not a requirement. I'm giving you all the rope I can spare. I don't recommend using it to hang yourself."

 Zan responded with a snort. "As long as you stay out of my personal space, private affairs, and back off when I warn you, then we'll get along just peachy."  She dropped her feet to the ground with a soft thud, standing up.

 "I take it you're ready to go, then?” Aurora asked blandly.  “I'm apparently to accompany you when you\'re walking from the dorms to meals, classes, any other locations, and then back to the dorms in the evening. So, at the risk of sounding nosy, what are your plans now?"

 Looking over the top of her sunglasses, Zan’s eyes shifted slightly in color from a bluish green to a more greenish blue. "Then you’re gonna be doing a lot of walking and neglecting of your own classes and in general going places that will bore you out of that pretty little head." She adjusted her jacket so that the collar brushes the back of her head more snugly.

 Aurora's bland look remained steady. "General Rawlins' office gave me these for you," she said, handing Zan a revised class and activities schedule.

 "Pfssff..Old goat. Don't know when to just give up and let things go."  She growled softly. "Fine. Whatever." She wadded it up and thrust it into her pocket without a glance. 

 "So," Aurora tilted her head, "where to?"

 

* * *

 

Zan stormed across the compound, and Aurora trailed a few steps behind.  It wasn’t all that large a base, and they were in the middle of the desert, more or less.  There just wasn’t anywhere for Zan to break and run to, Aurora reasoned.

 She heard it the minute they stepped out the doors, of course.  There were whispers, questions, fingers pointed, and a few troops very obviously turned away when Zan passed.  Some went so far as to change the direction they were walking to avoid crossing the pilot’s path.

 “Monster!”

 “Animal!”

 “Should keep that thing on a leash before she kills someone!”

 Aurora grimaced, but would have let it go, until the rock flew past, missing her and glancing off Zan’s arm.  The pilot froze for an instant, then started to turn, and Aurora saw her eyes fade even bluer than before.  Scrambling forward, she caught Zan’s other arm and hustled her the remaining few steps to the dorm, opening the door and sending Zan stumbling inside.  “Stay in there,” Aurora directed, shutting the door in her face.

 She turned back to face the gathering crowd.  “Who threw that?” she demanded, glaring at the group of silent troops.

 “You’re disgraceful, every one of you,” she said after a few tense moments.  “You’re like something out of a bad creature-feature, the bumbling townspeople chasing around the countryside with burning torches and setting each other on fire.  The next person who throws something will be up on charges for assaulting an officer, and I’ll go after the gossip-mongers for conduct unbecoming.  If you can’t be civil, your continuing silence will be perfectly acceptable.”  She glared once more over the crowd.  “Dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

"Hey, are you lost?"

 Midori looked up, blinking in puzzlement. "Excuse me?"

 "Are you lost?  You looked kinda out of it, for a second."

 The new girl was taller than Midori, no surprise there, with wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and an infectious smile.

 "I think so, yes.  This thing is a little confusing," she said, indicating her map.

 "They always are," the other girl assured her. "Where are you heading? You've got your schedule, so I guess you've been to Administration already?"

 Midori nodded. "I'm supposed to find my dorm room.  But I can't figure out which building..."

 "...Is the dorm?  Doesn't help much when they're all just numbered and there's nothing to explain it, huh?  It's that one, right over there," she said, pointing across the dusty open square where cadets milled in small groups. "The one behind us has the classrooms," she went on, "and you've found Admin already. The track is right behind Admin, and anything else, they'll escort you to."  She looked down at her watch, wrinkling her nose. "Darn it. Running late again. Good luck!"  She hurried away, heading for the Admin building.

 

* * *

 

When Aurora turned back to the door and opened it, Zan stood there glaring at her with a scowl on her face. “I could have handled it myself."

 "That's what gets you into trouble in the first place, 'Handling' things on your own," Aurora shot back.

 Zan snarled again and brushed past Aurora with enough force to cause the smaller woman to take a couple of steps to the side or else be knocked down.

 Aurora frowned, 'First assignment and it's already going downhill. How could anyone let this get so bad?' She quickly turned and followed the angry pilot. "Where are you going?"

 "To my dorm. What do you think?" Zan snapped back. Long stomping strides as she walked towards one of the other buildings.

 "I thought..." looking back at the building they just came from. Stopping she turned around enough to see two other identical buildings. Low, two-story affairs that had evenly spaced windows along the top and bottom floors. There was only the one door facing the dusty square. Turning back around she caught sight of Zan entering the building on the far left of the trio that stood opposite of the ones she came from. Jogging the rest of the way she entered the same building.

 It was much cooler inside then outside. The floors carpeted with standard commercial grade high traffic, low maintenance carpet. Eight doors, evenly spaced along the hall, faced each other. And at the end was a desk with a cadet seated behind it. The second cadet was probably somewhere on the other side of the door. Firewatcher duty.

 As she passed the doors on her way to the end, she glanced in through the window and saw several classes taking place. Not catching site of Zan she continued on to the Cadet at the Desk.

 "ID Badge please." The cadet said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cast of Characters (As they appear) so far:
> 
> Capt. Zannatasia Wolfstorm - "Phantom"  
> Cadet Alexander Geist - Einherjar  
> Lt. Aurora Buchanan - MoonHawke  
> Cadet Keedra Fasir - Sand Phoenix  
> Cadet Midori Ito - FireFly  
> Cadet Krysten Barter- Skyedansuer


End file.
